The Term is 'Lactose intolerant'
by Orpah
Summary: England UK and Hong Kong fic. When England first brings Hong Kong home, he discovers the hard way that some Asians are lactose intolerant.


And now, for a oneshot! I hope you guys enjoy it! It's merely meant to be cute!

I don't own Hetalia! End /AN/

Hong Kong sat quietly in the carriage as he rode to his new home. He felt the embroidery on the seats with his fingers as he watched the bushy-browed man from the corner of his eye. England had taken him from China only just this morning, and he was nervous about his new master.

England kept glancing over at the pokerfaced child every so often, wondering what was going on behind his solemn little face. He wished the child had been taught English, but all he seemed to know at this point was 'England'. Teaching him would take quite a while.

As the carriage pulled up to his house, he felt himself relax a little. Hong Kong would like it here, he would make sure of it.

He held out his hand to the small boy as the carriage door was opened. "Come on, time to go in."

Hong Kong stared at his hand until England dropped it with a murmur of "Fine then, just follow me…"

As they made it into the big house, Hong Kong couldn't help but feel out of place. This place was not only huge, but had intimidating lions on the walls by the steps. There were pillars on the porch. The door was huge and had a big knocker on it.

England walked up and took this knocker in his hand, rapping it against the door and making Hong Kong jump at the sudden noise. England smiled at him sympathetically. "Not used to loud noises, huh? Well, you'll learn to get used to them…" He knew that Hong Kong didn't understand him, but it just felt weird not to talk to him.

Hong Kong stared back at him uncomprehendingly. England shrugged and opened the door. The kid seemed jumpy, staring at everything and jumping at the cuckoo clock. He should probably do something to calm his nerves… Like warm milk! Warm milk had always worked for America and Canada!

Shortly after, he placed a large mug of steaming milk in front of Hong Kong. Hong Kong squirmed uncomfortably on the wooden chair, staring at the new drink warily. England watched him for a second, then made a drinking motion. "You drink it, like water…" England explained, still making drinking motions.

Hong Kong watched him, and decided to do as he said. With one large gulp, he downed a good amount of the strange tasting liquid. His tongue travelled around the outside and inside of his mouth as his nose scrunched up. England watched, wondering what the little Asian thought of it. Hong Kong promptly began slurping down the rest, apparently liking it.

England smiled, remembering America demanding more the first time he gave him some. The wonderful memories… He sighed. He would do well with Hong Kong, he was sure of it, better than with America or Canada. Or any of the other places, for that matter. Yes, Hong Kong would learn English and become modern and capitalist and- A sudden, disgusting noise attracted his attention.

He looked over to see that Hong Kong had thrown up all over the floor and was now holding his stomach tightly. "What's wrong?! Do you feel sick?!" England asked, putting a hand on Hong Kong's forehead. Hong Kong just whimpered, holding his stomach tighter, wanting to hear his older brother speaking in Chinese to him, telling him it would be alright, that he wasn't dying. He wanted to be home, where there weren't strange poisonous drinks blonde strangers gave him, where he knew what was going on!

England picked up the small child bridal style, heading for Hong Kong's new bedroom. He really hoped the kid hadn't picked up a bug while travelling, those could be so nasty…

* * *

England had gotten Hong Kong suitably settled in his bed. The kid looked like a tiny little bug surrounded by thick comforters. He looked sort of green, and for unkown reasons kept puffing out his cheeks. England sat down next to him on the bed.

"So... Are you too warm?" He got no response from the small Asian, who, of course, didn't know what he was saying. Plus, under all these comforters, Hong Kong felt like his brain was being baked. He tried struggling against them, but they were wrapped too tightly and there were just too many. England sighed. This language barrier sure made things difficult...

"I think you have a fever..." He said, placing his hand against the boy's scarlet red forehead. He hoped it wasn't contagious, he really couldn't afford to get sick himself...

"Okay, um, you stay here, okay? I'm going to get a doctor, and then you'll feel better, okay?" England made gestures he hoped would convey the message to the boy. He felt he'd gotten across, and therefore felt smug. He left the room, pleased with his communication skills.

Hong Kong, however, under the impression he was going to be eaten, finally wriggled free of the blankets and dropped to the floor. He crawled underneath the bed, since he had no idea how to get back home.

A little while later, England came back in with a doctor. "Yes, he seemed to have a fever and he vomited all over the kitchen floor..." England stopped and looked around. Where was that little bugger?! He frantically pawed throught the blankets, afraid Hong Kong had gotten lost in them and smothered himself. "Hong Kong?! Hello?! Where are you?!"

Hong Kong watched England's feet from under the bed, wondering if the man he'd brought was a dinner guest. Suddenly, England's face appeared in front of him. Hong Kong screamed and scrambled towards the other side of the bed. England, however, caught him, pulling him back and mumbling about children being such a bother.

"Here he is. I think he might have gotten a travelling bug- Sit still! And like I said before, he was all red in the face, he's not as red now- What did I just say?! Ow! Get your fingers out of my- Ow!" England might have been impressed with Hong Kong's resolve had he not been the one on the recieving end. "What is wrong with you?!" he demanded, forcing the small colony to sit on the bed with his arms at his sides. Hong Kong started to cry, causing England to lose all anger swiftly.

"Whoa, don't cry! It's okay, I'm sorry!" England tried to calm the wailing child. The doctor cleared his throat at that point. "What?!" England asked, turning on the man like it was his fault all this had occurred. The doctor seemed unfazed.

"I don't think he's sick at all. Orientals often can't tolerate milk, for whatever reason, sir. In a little while, he will be just fine."

England stared at the man. "That's it? That's all that was wrong?" The man nodded, gathering his things to leave. Hong Kong continued to wail. "Oh. Well, thanks." England said, scratching the back of his neck with embarassment.

The doctor left, leaving England alone with the now-sniffling Hong Kong. The Asian had figured out that despite how absolutely strange the blonde was, he wasn't going to eat him. England chuckled nervously, putting his hand on Hong Kong's shoulder.

"Sorry about all that, I didn't know you couldn't have milk...." He grinned sheepishly while Hong Kong just stared at him. He cleared his throat. "Right, well, you should go to sleep now, okay?" He made little snoring noises, which seemed to get idea across. Hong Kong curled up, using only the sheet on the bed, and promptly fell asleep. England wished America would have fallen asleep that easily when he was little...

/AN/ I hope you guys had as much fun reading that as I had writing it!


End file.
